The Sick Researcher
by Sky'sThief
Summary: Tsukiyomi Ikuto, the once famous researcher that found cures for deadly disease such as TBC, Hepatitis, and others, is now suffering Heart Cancer and other complications. When Ikuto started to lose hope, Hinamori Amu, the girl whom he saved from TBC supported him & encouraged him. What will happen to Ikuto? Will he heal or not?


I'M VERY SORRY;;A;;

THE FANFIC I WROTE BEFORE IS TRASH AND I'M SO SORRY

/sighs

Well then. I think I'm going to post tons of fanfics starting from today and I'm going to start with this one XD

ANYWAY, SCHOOL HOLIDAY IS COMING!

I'm literally talking about random stuffs hereXDDDDDDD

Well, then enjoy reading this work of mine :)

Oh, and I don't own Shugo Chara ((obviously))

**0**

He was a very dedicated researcher. He was worshiped by the entire world since he found cures for TBC, Hepatitis, and other serious disease that took the lives of billions people around the world.

He had a lot of fans before, mostly girls since he has a very handsome face, plus those mesmerizing sapphire eyes. He was the ideal guy for every woman in the universe.

Except now he suffers cancer.

The famous researcher, Tsukiyomi Ikuto suffers heart cancer and other complications, and is currently resting in room 546, fourth floor of Seiyu Hospital. The entire world, despite all of his hard work and dedication, started to lose respect for him. 'What can a sick researcher do?', they say. A Cardio Thoracic Vascular Surgeon even commented, "He'll die soon enough."

Ungrateful brats.

00~00

"Ikuto!", I called. He turned his head and he faced me. His mouth slowly stretched out into a grin, and he waved his right hand. I smiled and walked over. I wanted to hug him, but sadly there is a thick glass that was placed in the middle of the room, separated me from him. The doctor said he has acute pneumonia as a complication. It infects others through air, so the visitors are not allowed to breath the same air as him, moreover to touch him.

I grinned at him, and took a stool that was provided there for visitors. I placed it in front of the thick glass and I sat down.

"How's your day Ikuto? Mine's just fine!", I exclaimed happily. Ikuto laughed and grinned. "It's not too bad. Utau gave me a visit while the doctor said my conditions are showing some improvements.", he explained. I cheered, "Yay!"

"So, Amu", he said, "I recalled you said yesterday that you have a check-up today?", he asked. I nodded and took a brown envelope out from my light blue sling bag. I opened it, took out the test result, and showed it to Ikuto. He squinted his eyes to look at the test results for a while and smiled. "Seems like you're okay and your lungs are normal. Your joints are all normal, and.. ah, I see Nikaidou-san had scheduled you for physiotherapies.", Ikuto said.

I nodded and smiled. I put the test result back in the envelope and stuffed it in my bag. "Ngg, Ikuto, don't worry, you'll be fine.", I said. He tilted his head and stared at me. He's clearly, confused.

"I-I saw y-you crying on T-Thursday.", I stammered. His eyes widen in realization and he sighed. He showed a sad smile. "You are not supposed to see that side of me.", he said. I laughed awkwardly. "How could I not? I was going to open the door when I heard you sobbing. I don't want to disturb you, so that's why I waited until you calmed down.", I tried to explain. He shrugged.

He turned his head and faced the window. He just stared blankly at the sky for a long time, until he faced me again.

Stupid me, saying about that.

"Amu, what if I die someday later? It's obvious that I won't heal.", he suddenly says.

I raised an eyebrow. "Ikuto, you sound so miserable that way."

"Well I am miserable. I have heart cancer and tons of complications. Acute pneumonia, Atherosclerosis, Meningitis, maybe later I'll get Leukemia too, or maybe Hemophilia. Or worse, the Creutzfeldt-Jakob Disease. I'll definitely die.", he said.

I glared at him, "In that case, why don't you just kill yourself?" He laughed. "What makes you say that?"

I snorted. "Ikuto. You will heal. Are you seriously starting to get affected by people's point of view? That a sick researcher would just die? That a sick researcher can't do anything? Even if you were destined to die, that doesn't mean you could give up now."

Ikuto mumbled a sorry under his breath.

I sighed. "Ikuto, if you don't have nice things to say, then don't talk. You used to be so confident in yourself. When you saved me from TBC, you said 'Don't give up' or 'Fighting!' and all things like that. And now when you are in a hospital you suddenly talk that bad things are going to happen?"I said to him while glaring. "And anyway, you are so weak! Life is harsh, know that. When you're at the top doesn't mean you won't go down. So, snap out of it."

He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, while showing me a crooked smile.

I sighed. This guy is really stupid…

"Ikuto, promise me something.", I said. He looked at me seriously, and nodded. "Don't stop smiling. Even until your last moment."

"Why do you ask me that?", he asked while giving me a confused look. I grinned, "Because if you die, at least you die while smiling. And you look awful every time you frown!", I exclaimed, while giving him a smile. "And anyway, you should spend your days while smiling, not frowning!"

He laughed and nodded in agreement. "Okay okay, I Pinkie Promise, I Cross My Heart, Hope to Fly, Stick a Cupcake in my Eye, that I will always smile until I die. Happy?", he asked while raising both of his eyebrows. I nodded happily and we started laughing.

When we finally stopped laughing, I decided to tell him about my birthday, which is tomorrow. "Ne ne Ikuto, you do know that tomorrow is my birthday right?", I asked.

He oh-ed and smirked. "Should I prank you?" I flinched and shook my head viciously. I stopped and glared at him, "Ikuto, don't. You. Dare, Or I swear I will… kill myself!", I threatened him. He laughed, "Silly. We both know you won't do that. I mean, why would you kill yourself? Doesn't make sense, does it?"

I could feel my eyebrows twitching. Man he really does get on my nerves.

"Alright alright, stop showing that awful face of yours, I'm not going to prank you."

I hmph-ed. "So anyway, you'll be 16 tomorrow?", he asked. I nodded. "Can you bring me cake?", he asked while batting his eyelashes rapidly.

"No. You have Atherosclerosis, stupid. Do you want to block your arteries? Do you desperately want to die? Here, let me cut your oxygen supply.", I scoffed. He sure can be stupid at some times.

He laughed. "I know, I know, don't worry I'm just joking. No need to get so angry.", he said while giggling. I smiled a bit and stood up. "Well, Ikuto, see you tomorrow."

He stopped laughing and looked at me sadly. "You're going already? It's still 5.30! Visiting-hour ends at 6!" I rolled my eyes, "Yea sure, why don't you ask me to sleep here instead.", I said sarcastically. He smiled, "That's a good idea!"

I feel like punching myself.

"Sure, and tomorrow Mama will come rampaging at the hospital and I will end up with broken ribs. You want that?"

He flinched and shook his head. "Good, me neither."

I opened the door and waved him goodbye, then closed it.

_Next day…_

"Amu-chan, you're going to visit Ikuto-san again later?", Mama asked. I nodded my head, eyes still focused on the delicious cheesecake with ricotta that Mama bought for me. Oh my, I can't wait to dig in.

"NOW AMU-CHAN~~ PAPA'S LITTLE SPARROW! SAY CHEESE TO THE CAMERA!", Papa shouted. I grumbled and forced a smile while looking at the camera. There's a sound of 'click', and the picture comes out. "AWWW, PAPA'S LITTLE SPARROW IS SO CUTE!"

Somehow he's creepy.

I giggled a bit as Papa ran to the living room to show Ami the picture, and continued staring at the cheese cake. I looked at Mama who's still busy preparing the candles. "Mama, can I eat the cake now?"

Mama looked at me and sighed. "Amu, you must blow the candles first.", she said. I grumbled. Mama chuckled and stabbed the cake with the candles. She took the lighter and when she's about to light the candles, she suddenly stops.

"Aww, Mama! What again!", I complained. She's taking a real long time just to light the stupid candles. Mama glared at me, reminding me to be polite and I flinched under her glare. Sheesh, she can be frightening if she wants to.

"Amu, how about you bring some of the cake for Ikuto-san? He'll be happy!", Mama said while grinning. I face palmed.

"Mama, do you want him to die? He has Atherosclerosis! Do you want all of his arteries to be blocked by fats? Jeez, Mama, I think I told you already.", I scoffed.

Mama rolled her eyes. "Well calm down Amu, I'm not a health freak like you. Now, dear! Ami! Come on, Amu is going to blow the candles!"

"OH WAIT A SECOND! I'M GOING TO TAKE MY CAMERA~~~~"

I sighed. When will I eat this cake?

And when will I go to the hospital?

**0**

.

.

.

I FREAKING TRIED.

AND I HATE GRAMMARS. A LOT.

Anyway, if you guys want me to continue this, well I'll gladly do it.

Anyway, Atherosclerosis is when there is an accumulation of fat, cholesterol, glucose, and other substances on the inner wall of arteries.  
Hemophilia is a blood disease where blood has trouble clotting. Just one cut and you'll bleed to dead. Anyway, this disease is inherited and can not be cured.

I think you know what TBC and Hepatitis is.

Leukemia is often called blood cancer. It's when infected white blood cells uncontrollably divide themselves (like amoeba) so that the number increase rapidly. It "eats" red blood cells, other white blood cells, and thrombocytes.  
As for Meningitis, it's an acute inflammation of the membranes covering the brain and the spinal cord.

And Creutzfeldt-Jakob Disease. Man, doctors from all around the world _fear _this disease. If you touch the blood of an Creutzfeldt-Jakob Disease infected person, you wouldn't even live a year. This disease is pretty complicated, so if you want to know about it, go search it yourself :b

Soooooo anyway, constructive critics are really needed! I appreciate them, even though sometimes it hurts right here. /points at the heart

Lol, just kidding.

Well, thanks a bunch! I LOVE YOU ALL /blow kisses


End file.
